One Mistake
by TheDarkestLove
Summary: What happenes when Bella walks in on Tanya and Edward kissing? Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Contents

1. We're Done

2. She's Gone

3. No Longer Father

4. He Loves Me, I Know He Does

5. Kidnapped

6. They've Been Taken

7. Deal With the Devil Himself

8. Home Sweet Home

9. Painful Call and Bloody Temptations

10. Seth Clearwater

**We're Done**

BPOV

I walk into Edward's room and see that he and Tanya were kissing. Fist came the pain and then quickly after there was nothing but furry. I knock on the door and clear my throat.

"Bella-" Edward starts but I hold up on hand to silence him and walk over to Tanya and grab her by her hair and throw her out the door and she hit the wall and made a big hole. I grab her by her hair again and she tries to claw at my face but I push her down and kick her in her face and she falls down the stairs.

"I'll deal with you in a minute _sweetheart_" I said as I turned to Edward and turned to go back down the stairs. Tanya sees me coming and tackles me and then we're scratching and pulling each others hair. The rest of the Cullens walk in and Emmett comes and pulls me off of the little whore and holds on to me with all his got.

"What the hell is going on here!" Rose yells. I see Edward coming down the stairs and I try to get you him and chock the life out of him but Emmett's hold is to strong. I suddenly fill calm and I new that was Jasper's doing. Damn him! Emmett lets go of me an I turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Would you like to know what I found your son doing with this little whore?" I ask. Carlisle turns to Edward.

"What is going on here Edward?" I answer for him.

"Your bastard of a son was kissing this little whore in our room." they all gasped. I turn toward Edward.

"We're done Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I want you and your stuff out of my house and I wont keep Nessie form you Edward if she wants to see you she can. But. You. And. Me. Are. Done." and with that I walk passed everyone and Nessie who was crying and out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Gone **

EPOV I was showing Tanya the house and stopped at Bella and my room. that's when she jumps on top of me like a wild cat. Then Bella walks in when I'm trying to pull Tanya off of me. Fist came the pain and then quickly after there was nothing but furry. She knock on the door and clear her throat. "Bella-" I starts but she hold up on hand to silence me and walk over to Tanya and grab her by her hair and throw her out the door and she hit the wall and made a big hole. Then she grab her by her hair again and she tries to claw at Bella's face, but she push her down and kick her in her face and she falls down the stairs.

"I'll deal with you in a minute _sweetheart_" she said as she turned to me and turned to go back down the stairs and runs down them. After the after shock wore off I run down the stairs after her. Tanya sees Bella coming and tackles her and then their scratching and pulling each others hair. The rest of the Cullens walk in. And I stand frozen still on the stairs.

_Sweet Catfight! _Emmett thought

_Holy Crap. _Alice thought

_Damn! That has to hurt, _Nessie thought

_Oh, my! _Esme thought

_Who knew Bella had it in her? _Jasper thought

_Now why couldn't she do that to the mutt? _Rose thought

_Why are you just standing there, Edward? _Carlisle thought

Emmett comes and pulls Bella off of the Tanya and holds on to her with all his got.

_Damn, what the hell? What is she Wonder Woman? _Emmett thought

"What the hell is going on here!" Rose yells. She turns and see me coming down the stairs again and she try to get at me, but Emmett stops her form him chock the life out of me but Emmett's hold is to strong. But even then she tries to break his hold on her. I suddenly fill calm and I new that was Jasper's doing. Thank God! But Bella looks, even under the calm expression on her face, she looked even more pissed off. Emmett lets go of her an she turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"Would you like to know what I found your son doing with this little whore?" she ask. Her voice was so cold and icy I was surprised that ice was forming around her. Carlisle turns to me.

"What is going on here Edward?" but Bella answer for me.

"Your bastard of a son was kissing this little whore in our room." they all gasped.

_What the fuck! Edward what the hell is wrong with you how could you do this to my little sister? _Emmett thought

_You evil little bastard! What the hell? _Alice thought

_You stupid fuck, what's the matter with you? _Rose thought

_No, no, no, no, no! Tell me that's a lie. Please, please, please, for the sake of God tell me that's a lie! _Nessie thought

_Have you lost your damn mind? What were you thinking about? _Jasper thought

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Why, please Edward all I want to know is why? _Esme thought

_Why, son, why? _Carlisle thought

_That's right bitch! Me he finally picks me! _Tanya thought

Bella turn toward me.

"We're done Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I want you and your stuff out of my house and I won't keep Nessie form you Edward if she wants to see you she can. But. You. And. Me. Are. Done." and with that she walk passed everyone and Nessie who was crying as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer Father**

NPOV We were all coming home when we and found Mom and cousin Tanya were having an all out grudge match in the living room. Mom had grabbed Tanya by her hair and swung her into the wall. Damn, that had to hurt. Uncle Emmett grabbed Mom by her arms and pulled her of Tanya. She struggled like a wild animal trying to get free.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aunt Rose yells. When she saw Dad that's when she really went off the deep end. Uncle Emmett is the strongest vampire I know, but when she saw my Dad it looked like Uncle Emmett was using all his strength to stop her form getting to my Dad. What the hell made her act like a wild animal? I can understand going after Tanya, because I hated the bitch myself. I mean come on who tries to get a married, father while his wife is looking. But really I'm surprised she didn't try this a long time ago. I would have. But what didn't make since was, why was Mom going after Dad like that? What the hell happened while we were all away on a hunting trip? The look in my Mother's eyes scared the hell out of me. She looked at my Dad so cold that it was like a blazing blue fire that was about you take you into the pits of hell. I turned toward my Father to see his expression. The sadness in his eyes was so deep that if you stared into them long enough you'll feel like you're drowning. The pain so raw, that you would think that she was trying to reap his heart out. Just what the fuck had happened while we were away? Then suddenly there was a calm vibe in the air and I knew that it was Uncle Jasper's doing. I turned back to Mom. Oh yeah, she looked calm on the surface. But underneath she looked even more pissed than she already was.

"Would you like to know what I found your son doing with this little whore?" Mom asks.

Grampa Carlisle turns to my Dad.

"What is going on here Edward?" Grampa asked him. But Mom answers for him.

"Your bastard of a son was kissing this little whore in our room." We all gasped. She turns toward My Father.

"We're done Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I want you and your stuff out of my house and I wont keep Nessie form you Edward if she wants to see you she can. But. You. And. Me. Are. Done." and with that she walk passed everyone and was gone. I couldn't stop the tears form flowing down my face. How could he do that, no the most important question was why? I looked up and saw Tanya smiling like she had just won a billion dollars and that was when I lost it. I got up and used my vampire speed to come up to her still smiling face and punched her so hard that she flew back and was about to break the back door. Gram Esme went to open the door and Tanya flew out. No one stopped me form going after her. I couldn't stop hitting her, I kicked, punched, and scratch her and was beating her face with my fist until someone pulled me off of her. But I wasn't done with the little slut yet and I elbowed that someone in the stomach and went after her again, but this time more hands restrained me, and I couldn't fight them all. And I finally broken down and cried again.

"Nessie, you need to understand that I-" my Dad started, but I had cut him off

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare! How could you, how could you do that, did you even think about Mom when you sleeping with that little slut- you know what don't answer that because I know you weren't. Because if you were than you wouldn't have done it in the first place. What happened to the Father I knew, what happened to my Mother's husband, that was so bad that you had to go into the arms of another women? Huh? Don't come near me or my Mother again, I think we have suffered enough form you all ready." I turned and followed the sent of my mother, not looking at anyone. Because I didn't want to see their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**He Loves Me, I Know He Does **

TPOV

How dare they call me a slut and a whore? Just because Edward finally made the right chose doesn't mean that they have to call me names. I turned toward Edward and gave him a sweet smile. He returned it with a glare so hostile and full of hatred that I flinched.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tanya? Because of you I have just lost the woman I love most in the world and my only child. And you still can't get it through that thick skull of yours that I don't want and never will want you. Do you have any idea what your little stunt has cost me? Well do you?" He hissed. I frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you happy that we can finally be together, like I am?" What was wrong with him why was he acting this way, so cold, cruel, hateful, and mean? Didn't he love me the way I loved him? Edward looked at me in complete and utter shock.

"You can't be serious? You… you really think I love you, don't you? Were you even listening to what I just said to you?" I didn't answer. I just looked at him frowning a little. Well of course he loved me. If he didn't why did he kiss me back there in his room? Because he loved me not that little weak excuse of a vampire like Bella. She was nothing more than some mere human when he met her and turned her because he didn't want her death on his conscious. I knew that. And the child? _Please_, I was told that he wanted to kill her, but that stubborn little human wouldn't let him. If it was me, I would have held her down and did it no matter what she wanted. But my kind, loving, sweet, gentle, and caring Edward didn't want to hurt the little bitch. I sighed. Just like my Edward, always putting everyone before himself. Then she had the nerve to call him a bastard! And that little brat, I swear is just like her bitch of a mother, talking to her father that way! Then they have the nerve to put their hands on me! They better be lucky that they caught me by surprise because if they hadn't-

"How many times must I tell you that I do _not_ love you? How many ways must I say it? Dear God, how hard is it for you to comprehend that I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen will never, ever, ever, love you? Why must I tell you the same thing over and over and over and over again?" He yelled. Then suddenly before I could react he grabs me by my arms and pins me to the wall. What had I done to make him this angry?

"What had you done? What had you done?" He snapped. Then suddenly like a mad man he laughed, but the sound held no humor, only bitterness and anger.

"You Tanya, have single handedly ruined my life. With these twisted little fantasies that you and I love each other. Be together. And now you've gone too far. Because of you I will never again hold Bella; my wife, in my arms again and tell her I love her than more than life itself. Because of you my daughter hates me and wishes that I wasn't her father anymore. Because of you I have lost two of the most important things to me, which I love and would protect with all my heart! It's all gone! Because. Of. You!" He slammed my back into the wall with each word. Emmett came up behind him and put him in a full Nelson. Edward didn't even try to struggle. He just looked at me, eyes hostile and full of hatred.

"Tanya, I think its best you go. Now." Said Carlisle his voice was so angry that it made me flinch. I turned and looked at all of them. Every last face held rage, hatred, sadness, and confusion. They all looked as though I had astounds them. What could I have possible done? The looks on their faces were all the same. "Get the hell out!" it said and I did. I went to go and find my sister Kate. Then stopped. Maybe he put on a show for his family, to make sure no one knew his true feelings about me. Yeah that was it. He really did love me; he just didn't want his family to be angry at him. Aww, my sweet Edward. It was all because of that nasty, annoying, retched little Isabella and her little monster of a daughter. And I knew the perfect way to get rid of them both. The Volterra. I smiled to myself. Yes, that was it. Give Isabella and Renesme to them and then finally, after long last Edward and I can finally be together. Aro would either take them as his new guards or kill them. I hope it was opposition two. But knowing Aro he would try to make them his new guards. Caius would have sided with me on killing them or Remesme at lest. He'd probable kill Bella for interfering. I took out my cell phone and booked a plane ticket for Italy that day. Once I get those two out of the way Edward and I would began our happily ever after like we were supposed to before Bella came along. To think he would care for her. After he nearly got him killed twice! And the second time my sister Irina was killed. Well, no more because Edward can finally stop hiding his feelings about me so we can finally be together. I arrived at the Volterra palace at 3:30 that morning. For any other human that would be a little late for them but since we are vampires and we never sleep, then it was not a problem. Felix one of the guards told me to wait in the lobby and told me to wait for Aro to see me. Felix comes back along with Jane and Alec.

"Come, Aro will see you know." said Jane. We walked to the throne room. Aro stood to greet me.

"Welcome Tanya, welcome. What brings you here?"

"I want you to kidnap Bella and Nessie." he looked at me shocked.

"And why would you want us to do that?" he asked

"Because they're in my way." he looked surprised

"Of what I might ask,"

"Edward loves me, I know he does. But those two are getting in the way. And I want them gone. Besides you did want them as your guardians." I shrugged. Jane laughed behind me, I turned giving her a hostile glare she returns her own.

"Jane," Aro warned. "Now Tanya are you sure of this. I will be getting two new guards and what will you be getting."

"The man of my life. The man who is supposed to be with me. Not that arrogant, low down dirty, bitch! That-"

"Enough. Alright I think we get it, Tanya. It will be done. Now go back to your sister and leave us to our plans." I left and wear my Who Ate the Canary smile. Finally after long last I will have the man I was destined to have. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Will finally be mine! I can hear the church bells ring now.

Just in case you people don't know what ASTOUNDS means here is the definition-

Astounds- To overwhelm and stun somebody with sudden surprise


	5. Chapter 5

**Kidnapped**

BPOV

Nessie and I were sitting in meadow after hunting. We didn't talk, just sat there. Thinking about how many times we came here. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me, I guess I was wrong. Nessie wont even talk to him. Maybe… I overreacted. No! I knew what I saw, and there was no way in hell I was ever going to forgive him. If he wants Tanya so bad, then by damn he can have her. Why didn't I see this before? Oh, I know because I was blinded by love. Stupid me. Nessie refuses to even speak his name, she just calls him, Sperm Donator. Jake is furious, which really is nothing new when it comes to Edward. The rest of the family is trying to make me see that Edward wasn't cheating on me, but I won't listen. They can try as many times as they like, but I know what I say and I'm sticking to it. When we got back to the cottage all his things were still there. So I took them all out and burned them. What? If you found your husband or boyfriend cheating on you with a girl, you knew still had feelings for and he told you that he never like her back and found them kissing. You would either cry or take all his things and burn them or destroy them beyond repair. Or both. Or if your really, really, really pissed you'd go and burn his cloths, destroy every last thing in his house that is breakable and go to his car; key it all the way up, them bust ever last window out of his car. Front and back window too, oh and don't forget the head lights and review mirrors, and if he has a sun roof…well you get the idea. And just to let you know I burned his piano on La Push and we all had marshmallows and Somers. Like they say hell have no furry like a woman scorned. Its cold, I know, but really what would you have done? And if I ever saw that little slut again… God forgive me for I have sinned. I mean, I should have seen it coming since the wedding and made it very, very clear that Edward was mine. I sighed what was I going to do? Even though I hate him I still love him, I mean his is the father of my daughter. Maybe I should go and talk to him. I sighed and looked around, and Nessie wasn't any were in sight. How odd.

"Nessie?" Nothing. Something is seriously wrong. I got up and started to look for her. When I finally caught her sent it wasn't just hers. Dear God were is my daughter. I followed the sent until I found her. And I hissed when I found her with Jane, Dimitir, Alec, and Felix. Felix had her with her arms behind her back, she looked fine, but scared out of her mind.

"Mom," Nessie said franticly

"Nessie! What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" I snarled. Jane laughed, I could really kill her right now.

"We're her for you and your daughter," Jane said matter of factly. Nessie started to struggle in Felix's grip. He tightened his hold and she whimpered in pain. Damn them!

"Why? Why do you want us? What does Aro have planed for us?" Jane hissed

"How dare you question Aro?"

"Tell me!" I yelled

"The only thing you need to know is that if you don't come with us, we well kill your daughter. Now you wouldn't want your daughter to die because you want to be stubborn, do you?" Alec said. I looked at Nessie, there were tears in her eyes. For my daughter I'd do anything.

"Fine. Take us to Aro." They all smiled. They had a private black jet come and pick us up. We arrived in Italy at 8:30 and headed strait for the Volterra palace. Aro was there to greet us.

"Jane dear you've done well once again." He kissed her on the cheek. Then his gaze fell on me and Nessie. She clinched my arm tightly. Aro smiled.

"Don't worry my dear Renesme, I wont hurt you or your mother." Nessie looked doubtful. I glared at Aro.

"Why are we here Aro? Why have you kidnapped us?" He turned to me.

"Why Isabella, kidnapping is such a strong word,"

"Well, what else would you calling threatening us and bring us against are will? Sounds like kidnapping to me." I hissed. He sighed.

"I have brought you hear to be my guards." So that's it? Because we wont come willingly. But there's something else. But what?

"So just because the Sun is yellow and the sky is blue, you kidnap us so we can become your guards? What else Aro, what else are you hiding form us?" He came to stand in front of us. He took my hand and lifted it up and kissed ever so softly. Jane growled. I snatched my had back.

"What are you hiding Aro?" Then he says something that completely shock me. Hell if vampires could have a stroke, I would have had one.

"Tanya wanted you out of the way. I believe she said something about you and Renesme being in the way. So she came to us and told us to make you our guards so she and Edward can be together." He laughed. Nessie stiffed then flinched as if she had been slapped. If I ever saw that little bitch I was going to make her suffer. My hand to God I was.

"So let us show you to your rooms. Jane," Aro said and we followed. With tears flowing down Nessie's face and a furious and hatful look on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Deal With the Devil Himself**

BPOV

I have to do something. I thought, there has to be someway to get us out of this. Well, Nessie at lest, I can worry about myself later as long as my daughter is ok. So how do you convince the number one head of a three headed snake to let your daughter go? I have no fucking idea. Sighing I looked around the room that Jane had lead us to. It was quite nice really. The room was big(not as big as Edward's and mine at our cottage but, about half-) Did I just say that? God I missed him. The way he would smile and come up behind me and tell me that I am the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw, I would laugh and put my hand on his cheek and tell him 'I love you'. Or when Nessie and I would go out and when we got back he would play my lullaby to let me know that he knew we were home. But he cheated on you, said that little annoying voice in the back of my head. Did he? I mean Tanya already has him in her claws, so why have us kidnapped and to get us out of the way? What purpose would that serve? Then it finally hit me- Dear God he didn't cheat on me… What the hell have I done? How could I not believe him? He must hate me, for all the things I said- and did to him. And it was all because of that little slut Tanya. But I could worry about I'm going to kill that little whore later, right now the only important thing was to get Renesme out of her. Turning I watch as Nessie was sleeping on one of the two beds that was given to us. Her hair was all over her face and she was giving soft whimpers in her sleep. Getting off of the other bed, I walked over and sat by her feet. Leaning over, I pushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek softly. I have to get her out of here. But how… how-? There was a sudden sharp knock at the door. I jumped not noticing it, and so did Nessie. We looked at each other- her eyes felled with fear. Motioning her to stay on the bed, I got up to answer it. Opening the door to my surprise it was Alec.

"What do you want?" I demanded in a harsh tone.

"My, my aren't we in a bad mood." He said grinning. I gave he a hostile glare.

"What the hell do you want you little bastard?" I said again with as much venom as I could muster. He gave me the same hostile glare I gave him.

"You'd better be lucky that Master Aro said-" I cut him off

"Listen here you little dog, I don't give a damn what Aro said, either tell me what the fuck you want or get the hell out of this door way- its just that simple." He hissed at me, then took a step closer. I could here Nessie coming to the edge of the bed. I motioned her back with a wave of my hand behind my back. I can handle him, and if I couldn't well…

"You'd better be lucky _Master Aro _told none of us to hurt either of you…other wise," He lifted his left hand to my cheek. I saw it coming and grabbed his wrist. Pushing back, he almost hit the wall behind him. He laughed.

"My, my if that was all it took for you to react, then I wonder what else it would take?" He looked passed me to look at Nessie. I heard her take in a sudden breath. With my vampire speed, I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. I growled at him.

"If you ever- and I mean ever, go near my daughter I'll rip out your organs and bath in your blood, while singing show tones. Do you understand me you little bastard? Go near my daughter in anyway- any and I'll make sure your screams are heard through this halls for all of eternity. Do. You. Understand. Me?" I could see him daring himself to do it. To push me- no what to test me? But why to make sure I could hold my own or to prove that I was nothing with out my family to protect me? Well he just meet the wrong vampire. Because when it comes to a mother protecting her child, she would do anything, say anything, hurt anyone… kill anyone to protect the one thing that meant the world to her. And if anyone ever threatened that reason… God have mercy, because I sure as hell wont.

"Let go of him." Jane said coldly. I turned- never taking my hand off of Alec's throat, to look at her. Her eyes where as black as night. Dimitri and Felix were standing by her side. I hadn't forgotten that our door was still open and that Nessie was watching me with distant eyes.

"Why hello sister." Alec said. Never taking my eyes off of Jane for a moment, I tightened my hold on his neck. He winced a little in pain. Jane's eyes seemed to darken even more. She took a step toward us. Not sure if she meant it to harm me or Nessie. I through my shield over Nessie to keep her form Jane's attack. Dimitri grabbed Jane's arm. She turned and hissed at him. To my surprise he hissed back.

"Master Aro wanted them unharmed." He hissed. Jane growled at him. But took a step back. Slowly, I let my hand fall from Alec's neck and flashed to Nessie's side. Felix turns toward us.

"Master Aro wishes to see you both." He said. There was no emotion in his voice as he said this, and his face was exactly the same as his voice; empty. Nessie grabbed my arm. I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me but at Alec. Her eyes held some fierce strength in them. Some force that dared to be messed with. I wondered if I had the same look on my face when I held Alec by his throat. Turning to see what Alec was doing, I saw that he was also staring at Nessie. Somewhat in shock. He looked back and forth between the two of us. The quickly got his face in control and gave us the same empty expression Felix was giving us. Something wasn't right and I could feel it. Like something crawling on your skin. Dimitri was looking at us as well now.

"Come along walking, or come along being dragged…its your chose." He said in the same empty tone. We decided that it would be more easier to walk down to where Aro was, than to be dragged there. Jane- still glaring at me like she wanted to kill me, walked us down the hall and down the stares. Aro was waiting at the bottom of the steps with Marcus and Caius. Aro was the only one smiling. Marcus had that deep frown on his face since we got here, I could tell that he has probable been unhappy for a very long time. Caius as usually scowled at us, what else was new? The man hated us and we hated him simple. It was a good thing I was sucking up to Aro and not him. Keeping Renesme closely by my side, I gave them all a deep frown.

"What do you want Aro. Why did you send your dogs to fetch us?" They all hissed behind me. Oops looks like they didn't like the dog comment very much. I shrugged. Aro seem to think my anger and suspicion was funny, because he was laughing.

"My what a little Hellcat you are, how ever can Edward manage to keep your temper down." I glared, saying nothing.

"You will be calling us Master form now on." Caius said amused. I growled at him.

"Like hell!" Nessie said beside me.

"Nessie-" She cut me off.

"I wont call any of you bastards Master." She declared. Caius hissed at her, she hissed back. I smiled, looks like she has my temper. But that wasn't going to get her out of here. Calm and strategy was.

"Aro, I'd like to make a deal." I said. They all looked at me. Aro smiled.

"Why my dear Isabella, what kind of deal?" He asked in a pleasant tone. I looked at him. Who was I going to say this? I'll be your guard out of my free will and not out of force? I looked at my daughter. Her face gave me that Edward, surprise face. God how I missed him. And I knew deep down, under that pain and anger that Nessie missed her father. I couldn't let her stay there. I turning back Aro.

"I'll serve you out of my own free will. Think about it, would you rather have me serve you out of my free will and not out of force. Those who server out of free will are more likely to protect you, than those who must be forced into it. Would you rather have the guaranty that I would protect you with my life than one day have you die knowing that I could have prevented it form happening?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh really, and what do you get in return?" He said. Here goes nothing. Taking a breath I said.

"For you to let my daughter go. To go back to our family- unharmed in any way." He crocked his head to me. Caius laughed. Okay that asshole was getting on my last nerve. Calm down Bella, do this for Renesme. I told myself.

"Do you real believe that we would-" Aro cut him off

"What do you think Marcus? Your option would be greatly appreciated." We all turned toward him. He gave us a blank face as he contemplated this information. I prayed that he would let Renesme go home, where she belonged. He looked at Aro, then Caius, then finally me.

"She does have a point Aro, letting her daughter go and she be more cooperatively with us than, trying to go against our very orders to protect her daughter. Her daughter should go home." Aro smiled turning toward Alec.

"What took you so long to get them here Alec?" I felt he stiffen behind me. Without answering his question he moved forward to stand right in front of him. Aro reached out and touched his cheek. Closing his eyes Alec showed him why they took so long. After a few minutes Aro dropped his hand and Alec stepped back. Aro smiled at me.

"Like a mother Lioness protecting her cub. Wonderful, amazing!" He clapped. Then turned to Nessie.

"Yes of course! She will be on the next flight in a matter of hours." He turned toward to Jane.

"I want her on the next flight to Forks." He said. She nodded. A human woman came form the stars carrying Nessie's things. She looked only at Aro as she said.

"The next plane leaves in two hours, Master Aro." She must have hoped that they would change her into a vampire. Poor thing, she had no idea what she was asking. I turned back to see Aro had nodded and she left Nessie's things on the top of the stairs.

"Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix. Take young Renesme to the airport for her flight." Before I could stop myself I said

"My daughter isn't getting on that flight without me there." He only nodded. When in forty- five minutes we were at the airport and Nessie was crying.

"Come with me, please mama! You don't have to stay, please!" She cried. I shook my head.

"I can't Nessie I made a deal with the Devil himself and I will stick to it. All I wont is for you to be safe."

"And all I want is for you to come with me!" She yelled. I shook my head.

"I can't Renesme. You no I can't, this is the only way to get you out of here and I'm taking it." They announced that the plane was about to leave. I pushed her forward.

"Go. Go home and tell everyone I love them and that they shouldn't worry. And tell your father that I know the truth now and that I'm sorry. Don't forget to tell them about Tanya!" I yelled as she got on the plane. The door closed behind her and when the plane was no longer in site of even my vampire, that is when I finally began to cry. I cried for my daughter who I might never see again, for my family who tried so hard to tell me the truth and I wouldn't listen, and for my Edward… all this because I didn't believe him when he didn't kiss Tanya. I cried for I don't know how long, it must have been hours because it was night fall when Jane said.

"Master Aro wants us to return." I nodded.

"Let us go then." I said. Let us go them to Master Aro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home, sweet home**

NPOV

*Note*

_Nessie, please sweetheart tell them not to come after me. I don't want them getting hurt because of me. They've already had to save me twice… tell them I can take care of myself. And don't not under any circumstances- and I mean _any _let them kill Tanya, that little traceries bitch is mine and not to let your father come and get me… we've already been so close to death twice (no pun intended), I don't want it to happen again. You have to know that none of this is your fault, I am doing this because I am your mother and I don't ever want to see you hurt. _

_I love you and everyone with all my heart. ~ Isabella Maria Swan Cullen_

*End Note*

Mother had surprisingly put that in my bag and told me to look and see if I had everything when I had got on the plane. I couldn't help but cry. Soft sobs escaped me before I could control myself. Why? Why did I have to leave and she didn't? It isn't fair! Why didn't she come with me? Why did she have to sacrifice her freedom for mine? Why must I be free, while she is stuck in Hell? But that little voice in the back of my head knew why. She didn't want you there because you're her daughter. It said. Her main concern was your safety. She would rather live the rest of her days out as Aro's guard than have you put in harms way. She wanted you back home with the family and Jacob. Oh God. Did they already know? Probably. I can still remember her finally words when I had gotten on the plane.

*Flash Back*

"_Come with me, please mama! You don't have to stay, please!" I cried. She shook her head. _

"_I can't Nessie I made a deal with the Devil himself and I will stick to it. All I wont is for you to be safe." _

"_And all I want is for you to come with me!" I yelled. She shook her head again._

"_I can't Renesme. You no I can't, this is the only way to get you out of here and I'm taking it." They announced that the plane was about to leave. She pushed me forward. _

"_Go. Go home and tell everyone I love them and that they shouldn't worry. And tell your father that I know the truth now and that I'm sorry. Don't forget to tell them about Tanya!" She yelled as I got on the plane. _

*Flash Back Ends*

Tell them about Tanya… oh hell yeah I was going to tell them all about that backstabbing, conniving, low down, bitch. Mother better believe that, because when I get my hands on that little bitch. The Devil himself will piss his pants. Wait… Dad? She said tell dad that she was sorry and that she knows the truth now. What does that mean. Hold the fuck up… does that mean…? That little whore! I'm going to kill her, yep I am going to kill her. This is all her fault in the fist place. If she hadn't come over then none of this shit would have happened. So Dad was right, Tanya kissed him and he was trying to fight her off when Mom came into the room. I sighed, knowing Mom she was to damn stubborn to even listen when they had all found out the truth. And me being as stubborn as both of them, didn't really help. Oh crap, I had called my own father "Sperm Donator"! He must think I'm the worst daughter ever. And the things we did… like with his Piano…. Did I forget to tell you that we burned it at La Push and Mom took pictures of it and sent it to his phone? And his car and cloths. Uh oops? Yeah well, Hell have no fury like a vampire wife scorned, I can tell you that much. Will he ever forgive us for what we had done? I hope so. What am I going to tell them…? I hope I knew when I got there. The plain took longer than I had expected. Or was it that I couldn't wait to see my family, Jacob, and the pack again? Yeah that had to be it. Sighing impatiently, I decided to get some sleep to help past the time. And I dreamed. Mother and me were in a dark room. It was so dark, I called out for help but no one came. Then suddenly a burst of light came out of no were and there stood Aro, Marcus, Caius, with Jane and Alec behind them. They were laughing. I looked down at Mother… she was died. They had tore her apart and burned her. But I could still see the agony on her face.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed. The other people in first class looked at me. I glared at them, they turned their attention elsewhere. Calm down Nessie, it was just nightmare. Just a nightmare. I sighed.

"Passengers, we will be arriving in Forks with in 30 minutes." Said the Caption. When I got off of the plane I had hoped to see my family or Jacob- which I didn't. Stilling a car I drove to the Big White house. Slowly I walked in and everyone stared at me, in shock.

"Nessie!"

"Oh my God!"

"Renesme?"

"Niece!"

"Nessie!"

"Oh thank God!"

"Renesme oh thank God!" Everyone said at once. Then bracing for impact they all came to hug and kiss me. Uncle Emmett picked me up in a huge bar hug.

"Can't breath… Uncle Em," He put me down. After all the hugs they all stood back. I looked at my father and he looked back, I looked away first.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked looking out at the window.

"We don't know. How-"

"You must already know that we were captured by the Volterra?" I made it a question. They all nodded.

"Where's-" Grandpa started to ask, but I cut him off because I already knew the question and the answer.

"She told them that she would server them willingly if they let me gone unharmed." There were gasps, hisses, growls from all around.

"She told me to tell you that she all loved you and don't worry about her." I turned to my father.

"She told me to tell you that she knows the true now and that she is sorry, and so am I- oh Daddy!" I cried the comes and hugs me tight like I'm the last solid thing in the world. Pulling back from him and looked into each face of my family. It broke my heart even more not to see my mother in those loving faces. I pulled the note she had given me.

"What is that Renesme?" Grandpa asked.

"Mother gave me this note… to read to everyone…" My voice trailed off. I opened the note slowly and began to read it.

"I love you and everyone with all my heart. Isabella Maria Swan Cullen." When I was done reading the note, everyone stared at it in horror. Father was all but calling a flight to Italy, until Grandpa stopped him.

"Edward, think about this. She said not to came after her and that she can take care of herself. Son, you have to trust her in this." He said soft, but firmly. Father was furious.

"What do you mean, Carlisle are you crazy? Just let her be taken, to… to…." He didn't finish. Slowly he went over to the window and began to cry softly to himself, or to stare out into space either one. I didn't know which.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked quietly. They shook their heads. Grandma answered.

"We have no idea where she is but if we ever see her…" Her voice trailed off. My face hardened. So the little whore wasn't here? Oh but we will be finding her, trust me on that.

"It was Tanya?" They all looked at me in confusion.

"What?" Auntie Rose asked.

"She was the reason they kidnapped us and tried to make us their guards. She went to them and asked them to- and I quote, "get them out of the way", end quote." I said, my tome and face empty. This time they all looked at me in horror. Profanity flue from every direction. For get the Salome Witch Trials- it was going to be more like… the Salome Vampire Trials when they find her. I think their going to enjoy ripping her apart. Hell Uncle Emmett said that they should mount her head on the wall.

"Damnit! I can't find her. She keeps changing her mind every 2 freaking minutes!" Auntie Alice screamed in frustration. Uncle Jaz looked as if he was in pain. Poor thing, having all the hostile and violence emotions is taking its told on him.

"Has anyone seen Jacob?" I asked. They all stopped and looked at me. I guess that's a no.

"I'm sorry Nessie. He should be down at La Push." Father said. He moved to stand by my side. Great that means Leah might be with him. Great, just great. I thought sarcastically. My father laughed.

"Oh stop reading my mind." Freaking mind reader,

"I heard that." He said with a laugh. Good. He shook his head, giving up.

"I could go over there to see him… or call him to come over here…" I looked at Father. My eyes pleading. He nodded, I gave him a hug and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" He said

"Jackie!"

"Nessie? Where the hell have you and Bells been? We've been looking everywhere for you." In the back round I can here the rest of our pact and Sam's. they were all trying to talk at once. I winced, and they said girls were loud.

"Look Jake, just come by the house and I'll tell you everything." I said through the chaos on his side of the phone.

"Okay." He said- which I can barely hear over Paul's giant mouth. I hung up first. The rest of the family gave me more hugs and kisses and left. Probable to leave me to tell about what happened and why Mother wasn't here. But the truth was I didn't want to tell him alone…

"We can stay if you want Nessie," Father said softly. I nodded. The all smiled and went into to either, sit or stand somewhere. It didn't take Jake long to get here. He opened the door and practically ran to me. He hugged me tight and I did the same.

"Nessie," He said softly in my ear.

"Oh Jacob," Pulling back from me, he looked around to find my mother, but couldn't find her.

"Uh, where's Bells?" He asked. Just like I did, he looked at them all and stopped. Pulling out of his arms I could see what had stopped him. The look on each of my family's faces. Pain, rage, hatred, and sadness.

"Where is she?" He demanded. I looked in his eyes and said.

"The Volterra had kidnapped us. She… she gave up her freedom so that they would let me go. She can't come home…" He was livid.

"Then we have to go and get her!" I shook my head at him.

"She doesn't want us to. She told us to trust her and that she can take care of herself." I said quietly.

"I thought that they would have given up." Said Seth. We all looked at him. As if we had just noticed that he was there. Leah stood by his side.

"No. Apparently they Aro still wants us in his little collection." I said coldly.

"Don't come after her? Trust her? She has to be out of her damn mind? What the hell is wrong with her?" Father can to stand in front of him in a matter of seconds. He had a murderess look on his face.

Leah came to stand to back him up. But just like my father I was in front of her in seconds. But unlike him I was in a deadly crouch. Ready to spring like a wild cat. She growled at me while I hissed at her. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett can to stand at my back- also in a crouch. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper came to stand in the back of Father as well. Seth stayed out of it. He knew that tempers were high because we were all pissed off and worried about Bella.

"How dare you, Mutt? She gave up her freedom to protect her daughter- your mate! And yet you bash on her? Do you think this is easy, letting her do this by herself, to let her…" He stopped. Carlisle's calm and soothing voice came even and steadily.

"Everyone came down. Arguing about this amongst ourselves wont solve the fact that we need to find Tanya. So everyone should back off each other and-" He stopped when Father's cell phone rang. Tearing his eyes from Jacob, he looked at his caller ID on his phone. Father went pale. Don't ask me how he did it, but he did. Both he and Auntie Alice gasped. He opened his phone.

"Bella! Are you alright? Are you hurt, what's-" He stopped and listened. Then he took the phone away from his ear and pressed a button and Mother's voice came out clear and steady on the other side.

"My guess is that everyone is arguing about me not being able to come home so, stop." She said in an even voice. Protest flew at her like wild fire. She silenced them all like wind slicing the air.

"Stop! I have made this chose and I wont go back on it" She said. They stopped almost atomically.

"Jacob are you there?"

"Yeah Bells. So is Seth and Leah." He said softly.

"Hey Seth. Leah." She said Leah's name coldly. Well looks like they wont be BBFs anytime soon. Father smirked at me.

"You and Edward must be fighting." She sighed. It wasn't a question, but a statement. So it was like this when she was still human? How did she keep from going insane for that long? I wondered.

"You know what? The really sad thing is that I'm not even surprised."

"Bella-" Father said, but she cut him off.

"No Edward, let me say this. Love each other. Love each other like it was your last moment. Cherish everyday like it was the end of the world. Try not to get into to much trouble- that means you Emmett-""Hey! I resent that!" She laughed softly.

"As I was saying, love each other with you whole hearts no matter what. Nessie?"

"Yes?" I breath trying not to cry.

"Take care of your father for me, he'll need you more than ever now." I could feel the tears strumming down my face.

"Okay." I choke out. Now it was I how heard the tears in her voice.

"Edward I love you. I love you all. Even though I am not there with you, my love will always be there no matter when you need it. Goodbye everyone."

"Bella-" Father started but she had already hung up the phone. He stared at it for a few seconds then threw it to the wall smashing it into a billion pieces. It was so suddenly that it made me jump. His face fell into an complete emptiness. Then stormed out, I had barely realized that I was on my knees crying. Crying so hard that I was choking from it. Someone raped their arms around me and held me as I cried. I didn't know who was holding me and I didn't care. All I wanted, all I cared about was gone. All I wanted was my mother back. Her words still rang in my ears: "Even though I am not there with you, my love will always be there no matter when you need it." Then tell me mother why can't I draw from your love when I'm in so much pain. Your gone, and I want you to hold me Mommy.

OKAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MAY IT BE BRUTAL OR KIND. BUT PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT, BECOME A FAN, AND TELL YOUR OTHER FANS ABOUT THIS STORY AND OTHERS THAT I'M WRITING!

~XOXOXOX

EVILLITTLEFAIRY360

**Painful Call and Bloody Temptations **

BPOV

"Call them." Aro ordered. I thought of telling him to go and screw himself, but thought better against it. This may be the only chance to say good bye. The only chance to tell them that I love them and to keep on loving each other even if I'm not there. I took the phone Jane and dialed Edward's cell. I can only guess what they're doing right now. Probably arguing right now. I could see it now, Jacob and Edward yelling at each other, everyone on edge. Edward answered on the second ring. His voice as pain stricken and drowned in worry and concern.

" Bella! Are you alright? Are you hurt, what's-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I need for you to listen and put the phone on speaker for me." My voice empty. I couldn't risk for him to hear my tears and the pain in my voice, because Edward being Edward, would rush down here and try and save me, without listening to reason and get himself killed. And I couldn't bare to think of that not right now.

"My guess is that everyone is arguing about me not being able to come home so, stop." I said. And just as I thought they began to argue with me all at the same time.

"Bella are you insane you can't stay there?"

"We don't care what your saying we're coming to get you!"

"Bells what the hell were you thinking, if you think we're just going to leave you there then you've lost you mind!"

"Bella how can you ask that of us?"

"Little Sis, have they hurt you?"

All of them talking at once was starting to give me a massive headache, and I needed for them to shut the hell up.

"Stop! I have made this chose and I wont go back on it" She said. They stopped almost atomically. I sighed softly. It was the only way to save her, I thought. The only way to get her out of here and back to your loving arms. So please don't hate me for it. Please.

"Stop! I have made this chose and I wont go back on it" She said. They stopped almost atomically.

"Jacob are you there?" Jake's voice came though the other line.

"Yeah Bells. So is Seth and Leah." He said softly. Ah, Leah. The BFH. Bitch From Hell. Man I still hated her, but it didn't matter because she hated me too. She hated me because I had caused Jake a lot of pain for being in love with me, thought that I was a unbelieving vampire with out a heart or and lets not forget that I dislocated Seth's shoulder (but that really wasn't my fault, he had gotten in the way). Well I really didn't care because I from the fact that she made me feel like crap and wouldn't let me forget about who much pain that I had caused him, that and she almost got him killed when the newborn vampires had come to kill me. So yeah I thought we were pretty much even.

"Hey Seth. Leah." I said Leah's name coldly. What can I say, forgive, but never forget.

"You and Edward must be fighting." I sighed. It wasn't a question, but a statement. With all the fighting they would constantly do around me I didn't even seem surprised about. Hell it had got so bad that I told them that I was Switzerland. I shook my head.

"You know what? The really sad thing is that I'm not even surprised."

"Bella-" Father said, but I cut him off again.

"No Edward, let me say this. Love each other. Love each other like it was your last moment. Cherish everyday like it was the end of the world. Try not to get into to much trouble- that means you Emmett-""Hey! I resent that!" I couldn't help but laugh softly at him. He always made me laugh, no matter how down I was or upset.

"As I was saying, love each other with you whole hearts no matter what. Nessie?"

"Yes?" I breath trying not to cry.

"Take care of your father for me, he'll need you more than ever now." I could almost see the tears strumming down her face.

"Okay." She choke out. I couldn't help the tears in my voice because I was tired of hiding them, and I don't think I could have been able to.

"Edward I love you. I love you all. Even though I am not there with you, my love will always be there no matter when you need it. Goodbye everyone." I cut off the phone before anyone could say anything. Then I sank to my knees I looked at the phone that was still clinched in my hands and crushed it. I turned to Aro who was smiling at me. That cold and twisted smile. I glared at him and hissed, before I could stop myself. I lunged for him, like an angry wild cat out for blood. And I felt like one. But I didn't get far. Someone pulled me back so hard that my back slammed into something, but that didn't stop me. I went at him again and again. Every time I was stopped by one of the guards. Dimitri and Flex grabbed me by my arms and forced me to my knees and pulled my hair back to make me face the three headed snake. Caius back handed me several times and grabbed my checks and brought my face close to him. He hissed at me.

"Woooo, I'm so scared. I'll tell you was really funny, that your mother is so fat, that when she went to the fair and got on the Farris wheel, it stopped, and two people starved to death, no wait, I'll tell you what's really, _really_ funny… that you have a face only a mother could love." I said sarcastically. He grabbed me by my throat and once again my back and head was slammed against something hard. He looked about ready to rip my throat out. Until Aro stopped him.

"That's enough Caius. Would you really think see would just think she would be happy being here?" He didn't answer he just released my throat, before he turned he back handed me once more so hard that I went spinning across the room. Getting to my feet I crouched down, eyes red and ready for blood. Aro seemed impressed that I was still willing to fight them. Willing to kill them and wouldn't let up. He was right.

"You know we could just kill your little family." He said. It brought chills down my spin. I straightened up at once. He knew that I would do anything he asked to keep them safe. And so did I.

"You told us that you would no fight us Isabella." Aro said.

"No, I said that I would cooperate, not that I wouldn't fight you." I smiled bitterly. He laughed. Then stopped and looked me dead in the eye.

"You will follow every order, without question, and you will be calling us master."

"Sir." I countered. There was no way in Heaven or Hell I was ever going to call this ass holes Master.

"Now go to your room till we figure out what to do with you." He ordered. Like I was some damn child. I bit back a growl and began to walk to my room.

"Oh, and Isabella," I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You'll be drinking human blood from now on." Now I did turn around. I could feel my eyes begin to turn black with my rage.

"I will never- never take human blood. I would sooner take my chances trying to kill you than kill an innocent human." He laughed again.

"Do you really think they're all innocent. Because if you do, then you are surly wrong."

"I'd rather be wrong, than take someone's life." His face hardened.

"Then you will starve, and when the thirst be comes so unbearably painful. You will."

"Never." I spat.

"We will see, Isabella. We will see." I walked to my room without turning around. I knew that Aro had two of his guards with me, but I ignored him. Until I had got to my door.

"He had your family killed. The people you loved, your mates, and yet you serve him. He killed everyone that you loved and forced you to sever him so you won't suffer the same fate. Tell me, do you think they are happy that you serve him? The man that took their lives, just because he wanted to add you to his collection of new toys?" I shook my head and closed the door. I knew the person I had to kill first to make the see that they don't want to server Aro and that it was a because of the power of a vampire under his control. I had to do one of two things. One, make her into turning all the vampires against Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Or two, kill her. I was hoping for option one. Aro was true to his word. I hadn't fed since I had gotten here. He would repeatedly send in humans to tempted me, but I would never budge. I stayed in my room, because I didn't want to see their faces. The ones that severed him. The ones that took his orders without question or hesitation. Knowing that he killed all the people they loved so he could have them under his control. I heard a soft knock at my door. I knew it was a human because I could smell and hear the blood pulsing through their veins.

"If you don't want to die, the step away from the door and go home without looking like a frightened rabbit in a dean with a pack of hungry wolves." I said in a cold and empty voice.

"Its me Gianna." Ah, Gianna. She was severed the vampires here. I walked over and swung open the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"You do realize they will kill you when they have no further use for you, right? Your just another meal to them. They won't turn you, they will only kill you. And if your smart then you'd say you'd go shopping one day and never return." I said leaning on the door frame. Peering at her. I could see her pulse jumping out. I felt it call to me. Begging me to take it. I took and long breath and slowly released it. I won't kill her. I won't. She didn't look surprised that I had said this. Or that she was only inches away from a hungry and hostile vampire. Stupid woman.

"Master Aro wishes to see you." She said in a polite tone. I looks like what I said didn't have any effect on her. Like I said, stupid woman. She walked in front of me and never turned around to me. I grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back into the wall. I put my mouth so close to her throat. She gasped in surprise and held her breath. So close, just a little bit more then… I released her and was about to push her forward. But be for I did, I saw a look of disappointment on her face. I shook my head.

"If you want to become a vampire then find another family, not this one." I said quietly and that was the last then I said before she continued to walk me to Aro. Aro was sitting on a throne chair with Caius right and Marcus to his left. I stood before them my head raised high. I was going to fined out away to kill this three headed snake, even if I had to do it from the tail up.

"Kneel." Caius ordered. I scoffed at him, but kneeled. I think I'm going to kill him first.

"Very impressive Isabella. You have gone weeks without any blood. Your eyes are as black as night and the purple rings around them even more so. And yet you still refuse to drink. Yes, very impressive indeed, Isabella." I stopped myself from growling at him.

"I told you that I want going to drink human blood and that's what I meant." I said in a empty tone. Had it really been almost a month? It felt more like months if not years. Months without blood, with this constant burning in my throat, and him like the serpent tempting Eve with that damn tree. But really hit me hard was that it had been weeks without seeing my family. It was almost to much sometimes I had almost cried. But I wouldn't give the bastards the satisfaction.

"Yes and your still hanging in there." Marcus said. Well that must be pretty good, since the silent on talked. I had sometimes thought that he was mute.

"But she won't last long." Caius said. Neither will you if you don't shut the hell up, I thought.

"But your wrong Caius. We had even sent Gianna to fetch her, yet she still didn't given in to temptation." Aro said. Okay, I was getting tired of them talking about me as if I wasn't here. If they were going to do that, then I could have stayed in my room.

"Gianna, come here." Aro ordered. She did. Like an obedient dog. For the first time I saw that she had a knife in her hand. What the hell was he…? Then I knew, he was going to have her cut herself and temped me even more. Before I could open my mouth, that's what she did. She cut her arm and blood started to drip to the floor. I had watched it come from her arm and onto the floor. I had watched like a hungry animal. Like a starving dog following a big juicy bone. Before I knew it I was walking toward her. She held out her arm. That's when I stopped dead (no pun intended), in my tracks. Ripping the sleeve off of the shirt I was wearing, I rapped it around her bleeding arm. She winced when I had tightened it.

"Sorry." I said softly. When I was done, I pushed her away from me and turned to back to them. My eyes burning with rage and disgust.

"You sick bastards." I hissed. This didn't seem to faze them one little bit.

"My my, how interesting." Aro said looking at Gianna bandaged arm. Then turned to me.

"Tell me Isabella. Have you resisted this much temptation before?" I smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. In fact I'm resisting it right now." I said. Like resisting to rip their throats out and drink their blood. Now that was temptation. Caius hissed at me. I grinned at him. How good his blood would taste, I wondered.

"Did this ever happen before?" Aro asked, bring his attention back to him.

"You looked inside Edward's head. You tell me," I said. He didn't. So we waited, and waited, and waited some more. I sighed and grinded my teeth before answering.

"My first hunting trip. I had smelled hunters and went to go and find them, then stopped, held my breath, and ran away." I said in a tight voice. Just think about it made my mouth water. I licked my lips then pressed them together. The sent of blood was enough to drive me insane, but I won't give in. But I made the mistake of looking down at my hands, which was covered in Gianna's blood. I had brought my finger tips up to my mouth… No! I thought. I quickly wiped them on my clothes but I could still smell the sweet smell of blood lingering in the air. I had to focus on something else before I'm over come by hunger and kill her, I thought.

"If this all you wanted from me, may I go." I asked in a empty tone, grinding my teeth together so hard that it almost hurt. I wanted nothing more than to rip every last one of their smug heads clean off their shoulders, but I doubt I'd get that far. Aro didn't take his eyes off of me and asked.

"Well you still not take human blood?" I growled at him before I could stop myself.

"Never." I said so icily that I was surprised that he wasn't frozen. He nodded.

"Then that is all. Return to your room, until we call you once again." He ordered. I did without protest. Anything to get out of that room and away from those obsessed, coldhearted, arrogant, cruel, brutal, ruthless, son's of bitches. When I had gotten down to my hallway, I saw _him_ standing there.

"Speaking of son's of bitches." I said in a heated voice. He smiled at me.

"Come now Bella, is that anyway to speak to the person whose brought you dinner?" He asked, holding out a bottle of blood to me. I expected him to bring human blood, but instead it was animal blood. I snatched the bottle from him, then glared.

"Thank you. Now what do you want, Alec?" I said in a cold voice. He smiled at me. Like a cat that got into cream.

"Nothing, I just want to get to know my new roommate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Painful Call and Bloody Temptations **

BPOV

"Call them." Aro ordered. I thought of telling him to go and screw himself, but thought better against it. This may be the only chance to say good bye. The only chance to tell them that I love them and to keep on loving each other even if I'm not there. I took the phone Jane and dialed Edward's cell. I can only guess what they're doing right now. Probably arguing right now. I could see it now, Jacob and Edward yelling at each other, everyone on edge. Edward answered on the second ring. His voice as pain stricken and drowned in worry and concern.

" Bella! Are you alright? Are you hurt, what's-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I need for you to listen and put the phone on speaker for me." My voice empty. I couldn't risk for him to hear my tears and the pain in my voice, because Edward being Edward, would rush down here and try and save me, without listening to reason and get himself killed. And I couldn't bare to think of that not right now.

"My guess is that everyone is arguing about me not being able to come home so, stop." I said. And just as I thought they began to argue with me all at the same time.

"Bella are you insane you can't stay there?"

"We don't care what your saying we're coming to get you!"

"Bells what the hell were you thinking, if you think we're just going to leave you there then you've lost you mind!"

"Bella how can you ask that of us?"

"Little Sis, have they hurt you?"

All of them talking at once was starting to give me a massive headache, and I needed for them to shut the hell up.

"Stop! I have made this chose and I wont go back on it" She said. They stopped almost atomically. I sighed softly. It was the only way to save her, I thought. The only way to get her out of here and back to your loving arms. So please don't hate me for it. Please.

"Stop! I have made this chose and I wont go back on it" She said. They stopped almost atomically.

"Jacob are you there?" Jake's voice came though the other line.

"Yeah Bells. So is Seth and Leah." He said softly. Ah, Leah. The BFH. Bitch From Hell. Man I still hated her, but it didn't matter because she hated me too. She hated me because I had caused Jake a lot of pain for being in love with me, thought that I was a unbelieving vampire with out a heart or and lets not forget that I dislocated Seth's shoulder (but that really wasn't my fault, he had gotten in the way). Well I really didn't care because I from the fact that she made me feel like crap and wouldn't let me forget about who much pain that I had caused him, that and she almost got him killed when the newborn vampires had come to kill me. So yeah I thought we were pretty much even.

"Hey Seth. Leah." I said Leah's name coldly. What can I say, forgive, but never forget.

"You and Edward must be fighting." I sighed. It wasn't a question, but a statement. With all the fighting they would constantly do around me I didn't even seem surprised about. Hell it had got so bad that I told them that I was Switzerland. I shook my head.

"You know what? The really sad thing is that I'm not even surprised."

"Bella-" Father said, but I cut him off again.

"No Edward, let me say this. Love each other. Love each other like it was your last moment. Cherish everyday like it was the end of the world. Try not to get into to much trouble- that means you Emmett-""Hey! I resent that!" I couldn't help but laugh softly at him. He always made me laugh, no matter how down I was or upset.

"As I was saying, love each other with you whole hearts no matter what. Nessie?"

"Yes?" I breath trying not to cry.

"Take care of your father for me, he'll need you more than ever now." I could almost see the tears strumming down her face.

"Okay." She choke out. I couldn't help the tears in my voice because I was tired of hiding them, and I don't think I could have been able to.

"Edward I love you. I love you all. Even though I am not there with you, my love will always be there no matter when you need it. Goodbye everyone." I cut off the phone before anyone could say anything. Then I sank to my knees I looked at the phone that was still clinched in my hands and crushed it. I turned to Aro who was smiling at me. That cold and twisted smile. I glared at him and hissed, before I could stop myself. I lunged for him, like an angry wild cat out for blood. And I felt like one. But I didn't get far. Someone pulled me back so hard that my back slammed into something, but that didn't stop me. I went at him again and again. Every time I was stopped by one of the guards. Dimitri and Flex grabbed me by my arms and forced me to my knees and pulled my hair back to make me face the three headed snake. Caius back handed me several times and grabbed my checks and brought my face close to him. He hissed at me.

"Woooo, I'm so scared. I'll tell you was really funny, that your mother is so fat, that when she went to the fair and got on the Farris wheel, it stopped, and two people starved to death, no wait, I'll tell you what's really, _really_ funny… that you have a face only a mother could love." I said sarcastically. He grabbed me by my throat and once again my back and head was slammed against something hard. He looked about ready to rip my throat out. Until Aro stopped him.

"That's enough Caius. Would you really think see would just think she would be happy being here?" He didn't answer he just released my throat, before he turned he back handed me once more so hard that I went spinning across the room. Getting to my feet I crouched down, eyes red and ready for blood. Aro seemed impressed that I was still willing to fight them. Willing to kill them and wouldn't let up. He was right.

"You know we could just kill your little family." He said. It brought chills down my spin. I straightened up at once. He knew that I would do anything he asked to keep them safe. And so did I.

"You told us that you would no fight us Isabella." Aro said.

"No, I said that I would cooperate, not that I wouldn't fight you." I smiled bitterly. He laughed. Then stopped and looked me dead in the eye.

"You will follow every order, without question, and you will be calling us master."

"Sir." I countered. There was no way in Heaven or Hell I was ever going to call this ass holes Master.

"Now go to your room till we figure out what to do with you." He ordered. Like I was some damn child. I bit back a growl and began to walk to my room.

"Oh, and Isabella," I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You'll be drinking human blood from now on." Now I did turn around. I could feel my eyes begin to turn black with my rage.

"I will never- never take human blood. I would sooner take my chances trying to kill you than kill an innocent human." He laughed again.

"Do you really think they're all innocent. Because if you do, then you are surly wrong."

"I'd rather be wrong, than take someone's life." His face hardened.

"Then you will starve, and when the thirst be comes so unbearably painful. You will."

"Never." I spat.

"We will see, Isabella. We will see." I walked to my room without turning around. I knew that Aro had two of his guards with me, but I ignored him. Until I had got to my door.

"He had your family killed. The people you loved, your mates, and yet you serve him. He killed everyone that you loved and forced you to sever him so you won't suffer the same fate. Tell me, do you think they are happy that you serve him? The man that took their lives, just because he wanted to add you to his collection of new toys?" I shook my head and closed the door. I knew the person I had to kill first to make the see that they don't want to server Aro and that it was a because of the power of a vampire under his control. I had to do one of two things. One, make her into turning all the vampires against Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Or two, kill her. I was hoping for option one. Aro was true to his word. I hadn't fed since I had gotten here. He would repeatedly send in humans to tempted me, but I would never budge. I stayed in my room, because I didn't want to see their faces. The ones that severed him. The ones that took his orders without question or hesitation. Knowing that he killed all the people they loved so he could have them under his control. I heard a soft knock at my door. I knew it was a human because I could smell and hear the blood pulsing through their veins.

"If you don't want to die, the step away from the door and go home without looking like a frightened rabbit in a dean with a pack of hungry wolves." I said in a cold and empty voice.

"Its me Gianna." Ah, Gianna. She was severed the vampires here. I walked over and swung open the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"You do realize they will kill you when they have no further use for you, right? Your just another meal to them. They won't turn you, they will only kill you. And if your smart then you'd say you'd go shopping one day and never return." I said leaning on the door frame. Peering at her. I could see her pulse jumping out. I felt it call to me. Begging me to take it. I took and long breath and slowly released it. I won't kill her. I won't. She didn't look surprised that I had said this. Or that she was only inches away from a hungry and hostile vampire. Stupid woman.

"Master Aro wishes to see you." She said in a polite tone. I looks like what I said didn't have any effect on her. Like I said, stupid woman. She walked in front of me and never turned around to me. I grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back into the wall. I put my mouth so close to her throat. She gasped in surprise and held her breath. So close, just a little bit more then… I released her and was about to push her forward. But be for I did, I saw a look of disappointment on her face. I shook my head.

"If you want to become a vampire then find another family, not this one." I said quietly and that was the last then I said before she continued to walk me to Aro. Aro was sitting on a throne chair with Caius right and Marcus to his left. I stood before them my head raised high. I was going to fined out away to kill this three headed snake, even if I had to do it from the tail up.

"Kneel." Caius ordered. I scoffed at him, but kneeled. I think I'm going to kill him first.

"Very impressive Isabella. You have gone weeks without any blood. Your eyes are as black as night and the purple rings around them even more so. And yet you still refuse to drink. Yes, very impressive indeed, Isabella." I stopped myself from growling at him.

"I told you that I want going to drink human blood and that's what I meant." I said in a empty tone. Had it really been almost a month? It felt more like months if not years. Months without blood, with this constant burning in my throat, and him like the serpent tempting Eve with that damn tree. But really hit me hard was that it had been weeks without seeing my family. It was almost to much sometimes I had almost cried. But I wouldn't give the bastards the satisfaction.

"Yes and your still hanging in there." Marcus said. Well that must be pretty good, since the silent on talked. I had sometimes thought that he was mute.

"But she won't last long." Caius said. Neither will you if you don't shut the hell up, I thought.

"But your wrong Caius. We had even sent Gianna to fetch her, yet she still didn't given in to temptation." Aro said. Okay, I was getting tired of them talking about me as if I wasn't here. If they were going to do that, then I could have stayed in my room.

"Gianna, come here." Aro ordered. She did. Like an obedient dog. For the first time I saw that she had a knife in her hand. What the hell was he…? Then I knew, he was going to have her cut herself and temped me even more. Before I could open my mouth, that's what she did. She cut her arm and blood started to drip to the floor. I had watched it come from her arm and onto the floor. I had watched like a hungry animal. Like a starving dog following a big juicy bone. Before I knew it I was walking toward her. She held out her arm. That's when I stopped dead (no pun intended), in my tracks. Ripping the sleeve off of the shirt I was wearing, I rapped it around her bleeding arm. She winced when I had tightened it.

"Sorry." I said softly. When I was done, I pushed her away from me and turned to back to them. My eyes burning with rage and disgust.

"You sick bastards." I hissed. This didn't seem to faze them one little bit.

"My my, how interesting." Aro said looking at Gianna bandaged arm. Then turned to me.

"Tell me Isabella. Have you resisted this much temptation before?" I smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. In fact I'm resisting it right now." I said. Like resisting to rip their throats out and drink their blood. Now that was temptation. Caius hissed at me. I grinned at him. How good his blood would taste, I wondered.

"Did this ever happen before?" Aro asked, bring his attention back to him.

"You looked inside Edward's head. You tell me," I said. He didn't. So we waited, and waited, and waited some more. I sighed and grinded my teeth before answering.

"My first hunting trip. I had smelled hunters and went to go and find them, then stopped, held my breath, and ran away." I said in a tight voice. Just think about it made my mouth water. I licked my lips then pressed them together. The sent of blood was enough to drive me insane, but I won't give in. But I made the mistake of looking down at my hands, which was covered in Gianna's blood. I had brought my finger tips up to my mouth… No! I thought. I quickly wiped them on my clothes but I could still smell the sweet smell of blood lingering in the air. I had to focus on something else before I'm over come by hunger and kill her, I thought.

"If this all you wanted from me, may I go." I asked in a empty tone, grinding my teeth together so hard that it almost hurt. I wanted nothing more than to rip every last one of their smug heads clean off their shoulders, but I doubt I'd get that far. Aro didn't take his eyes off of me and asked.

"Well you still not take human blood?" I growled at him before I could stop myself.

"Never." I said so icily that I was surprised that he wasn't frozen. He nodded.

"Then that is all. Return to your room, until we call you once again." He ordered. I did without protest. Anything to get out of that room and away from those obsessed, coldhearted, arrogant, cruel, brutal, ruthless, son's of bitches. When I had gotten down to my hallway, I saw _him_ standing there.

"Speaking of son's of bitches." I said in a heated voice. He smiled at me.

"Come now Bella, is that anyway to speak to the person whose brought you dinner?" He asked, holding out a bottle of blood to me. I expected him to bring human blood, but instead it was animal blood. I snatched the bottle from him, then glared.

"Thank you. Now what do you want, Alec?" I said in a cold voice. He smiled at me. Like a cat that got into cream.

"Nothing, I just want to get to know my new roommate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Seth Clearwater**

NPOV

"Come on Nessie, let's go for a swim." Seth asked. I shook my head. Jacob was with Sam doing Alfa stuff, so Seth offered to spend the day with me. I didn't feel like swimming, or hunting, going to a movie, or anything else Seth had suggested doing. What I wanted involved blood. And I wasn't taking about hunting animals.

"I don't want to eat it with a fox, or eat it in a box, Seth." He gave a small laugh.

"Nessie you have to do something to get your mind off of it." Seth said in a low voice. I turned a glared at him.

"I can't get my mind off of it Seth! How can I? My mom is being held against her will, by a bunch of crazy, obsessed vamps. You know what I want to do. What you all want to do right now. But Auntie Alice can't find the little bitch, so we can't rip her head off, put it on a stake, and dancing around her burning body." Seth winced.

"Someone's spending to much time with her Uncle and scary movies." He said under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But you right though. We do want to find and kill her… But we're leaving that for Bella when she gets back-"

"She's not coming back! They'll never let her come home."

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "She kill Tanya and make her suffer for what she's done. And we have to have faith in her. Now, how about we play basketball?" I grunted. I knew that he wasn't going to give this up until I did something, besides waking around like the walking dead. I winced. After the phone call from Mom, Dad's been nothing but a empty shell. Not taking to no one, never hunting unless we almost forced him, he didn't play his Piano- hell he didn't even go the cottage at all. He just sits in his old room and stares into space. I winced. My father looked like a dead man. Eyes hollow, with dark purple lines around his eyes. He was so pale you could almost see right through him. He hadn't hunted in weeks until we forced him to. And trust me it wasn't pretty. We had almost had to kill a animal and drain its blood so Father could eat. Until Uncle Emmett threatened to find a way to tell Mom that he wasn't eating. He was pissed for a few hours, but got over it. Before I realized it, I was crying so hard that I shook. Seth came and hugged me tight.

"Its okay, Nessie. It'll be alright, you'll see. Soon Bella will be home and everything well get back to normal." Seth said softly in my ear.

"But what if it doesn't! What if she never comes home? My dad will never be the same. He's like the walking dead! His not the same dad that took me hunting in the morning, tucked me in at night, played the piano for me when I was sad or taught me how! Don't say its going to be okay, when you know its not. I WANT EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL!" I screamed at him. I knew that I shouldn't be taking out all my frustrations out on him, but I couldn't help it. I was tired of trying to bottle it all in. I smashed my face into his chest and he held me as I cried. I cried so hard that I was taking in big pieces of his shirt into my mouth. When I finally pulled back, there was a big wet stain on his shirt. "Seth I'm so-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. I knew you were holding it in anyway. I was waiting for you to just let it go. I didn't think I'd be the one standing here, but hey what can you say?" He said softly. I looked up at him. I never really knew how hansom Seth looked before. But as he started at me with those big dark eyes filled with compassion. Before I knew it, I brought my face close to his and-

"What the hell is going on!" Jacob snapped. We jumped apart instantly.

"Jacob, Nessie was crying and-" Seth tried to explain, but Jake already had him by his shirt and almost threw Seth away from me. I quickly got in between them and glared at Jake.

"Don't you _dare_ Jacob Black! All he did was hold me while I cried! Which was _your_ job, not _his! _So don't be all Alpha and shit on him just because you weren't here. And if you hurt him in anyway, Jacob… _I'll never forgive you_." I said in a frosty tone. Jake winced.

"Nessie the way you to were looking how could I not-" I hissed at him.

"_Looking?_ God! _He was holding me because I was crying._ How many times do I have to say it Jake? And if you think I'd cheat on you, then your just another boy! I thought you were different then all the other boys I've seen with there girlfriends. But I guess I was wrong. Your just another completely jealous guy who want let me have any guy friends without think I'll cheat on you."

"Nessie-" He pleaded, but I wouldn't hear it.

"No. just leave me alone for a while Jake, okay? Just leave me alone." He changed into wolf form so quickly that I almost missed it. And he stocked off into the woods. Doing just as I asked. I didn't check and see if Seth was still there. I just ran in the opposite direction of Jake. I needed a good long run to clear my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I MADE A POLL TO SEE WHICH POV YOU GYUS (AND GIRLS) WANT TO READ NEXT CUZ IM KINDA STUCK SO VOTE AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU'D LIKE TO READ


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitten**

APOV

"Alec if you keep provoking the girl, she will kill you, you know?" Dimitri said as he just got done feasting on a human. _The only thing they are good for is food and entertainment, when you're desperate_, I thought.

"I like my Cats when they have their claws out, you know that." Dimitri shook his head. To tell you the true, Isabella was a new challenge that he had yet to conquer, plus the bonus would be seeing that pathetic Cullen's face knowing that I had taken his mate willingly. I grinned. Yes, it would be the highlight of my day.

Diimitri snorted. "Speaking of claws, where is your sister?" I laughed.

"Probably causing someone pain," Dimitri shook his head.

"Well I might as well be getting back to _my room_,"

Dimirti scoffed. "Let's hope she doesn't kill you," I was just walking in when a lamp went flying at my head. I dogged it skillfully, but was unable to doge the very thick book that came flying next, or the kick in the chest that followed soon after.

"Knock before you come in here you dumbass! I'm changing!" Bella screamed as she slammed the door in my face. _And the kitty already has her claws ready_, I thought as I chuckled and leaned against the door. I thought about going in again, but when I put my hand on the doorknob, it flew open and a very pissed off Isabella was standing in the door way.

"Awww Kitten you know you wanted me to see you necked." Without much hesitation Isabella punched me in the face.

"I'm not you Kitten and if you had opened that door again while I was changing, I would have killed you. Then your sister would have tried to kill me and then I would have to kill her. Which by the way, I am perfectly fine with." She said. I leaned in till our faces were only inches apart.

"Awww My little Kitten you do say the sweetest words." She grabbed me and throws me into the wall behind her. Laughing, I grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed and was on top of her.

"Do you like your men on top Kitten? Or do you like being on top?"

"Get. The. Hell. Off. Me!" She snarled inches from my face.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you're even hotter when you're pissed?"

"Die!" She spat at me.

"Tell me what it takes to tame you. A little petting? Pampering? Or do you just like having your back scratched?"

"The only scratching will me be! When I'm peeling away your skin piece by piece?" She snapped. I pressed my body closer to hers. She was really turning me one by the way she acted as if she wasn't afraid of me. Her eyes widened as she felt just how much I liked are little 21 questions. Before she could react, I kissed her. And she did exactly what I thought she'd do. She bit my tongue as hard as she could. I'm sure she drew blood.

Then she kneed me and pushed me off her and bagged my head on the dresser until it was noting but ash.

"IF YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS MUTT, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOUR SISTER, EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY TREE, THEIR LOVED ONES, THEIR FRIENDS, AND EVERYONE THEY EVER CAME IN CONTACT WITH." Kitten screeched from the top of her lungs.

"Oh the things you say, Kitten." I said getting up from the floor dusting off the ashes of wood. Without a words she stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard that it shook with great force._ Pull the tigaress's tail and you'll get her claws,_ I thought.


	12. Sorry

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long time. First I lost my flashdrive and now have to start from scratch :….( and having to deal with my ass of an ex and all the bull him and his girl or giving me on facebook. But I will try to upload soon. And if you guys have a facebook them add me as a friend. My name is SHAKREE BROWN


End file.
